1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus suitable for displaying various information items.
2. Related Art
Various electro-optical devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, an organic electroluminescent display device, a plasma display device, and a field emission display device, have been known in recent years. In the liquid crystal display device, which is an example of the electro-optical device, liquid crystal is injected between a substrate having, for example, a plurality of signal electrodes formed thereon and a counter substrate having, for example, a plurality of scanning electrodes formed thereon.
There has been disclosed a liquid crystal display device capable of accurately displaying an image having high brightness without any variation in output by providing a resistor pattern composed of an indium tin oxide (ITO) layer on the surface of a glass substrate and by trimming the resistor pattern on the surface of the glass substrate to reduce the resistance value thereof (for example, see JP-UM-A-6-36037).
In general, in the liquid crystal display device, the resistor pattern composed of the ITO layer having a large resistance value is removed to reduce the resistance value of the resistor pattern. Therefore, the liquid crystal display device has a limit in which it can minutely adjust the resistance value of the resistor pattern.